A force sensor measures an external force applied to a sense element and generates an output signal representative of the applied force. Such force sensors are commonly utilized in a wide variety of applications such as, for example, automotive, aerospace, medical, industrial, and consumer applications. The operational environments in which force sensors operate can be very demanding and typically require high accuracy, high repeatability, fast response time, and high reliability. Such force sensors can be utilized for measuring a very low force with a reliable accuracy.